


Faire comme si

by Lily_Aoraki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Contemporary Setting, M/M, Post-Hades War, Roleplay, Sorry this is starting to sound weird, but not in the sexual way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Aoraki/pseuds/Lily_Aoraki
Summary: C'est juste un jeu auquel ils jouent. Mais qu'y a-t-il de plus sérieux qu'un jeu?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Note: Voici la première partie d'une histoire qui en comptera trois. C'est un pur CaMilo, pour celles et ceux qui comme moi ne s'en lassent jamais:-)
> 
> Rating: M.

**Faire comme si**

Milo se demandait si Aphrodite se trouvait fréquemment confronté à ce genre de dilemme. Il aurait parié que non. Le chevalier qui prêtait le plus attention à son apparence physique ne cherchait jamais à passer inaperçu, bien au contraire. S’il hésitait parfois devant son placard, c’était sans doute en se demandant quelle tenue attirerait le plus l’attention… La situation n’était donc pas du tout comparable, sans compter que la taille et la composition de leurs garde-robes respectives différaient du tout au tout et…

_Oh, bon sang, arrête de divaguer !_

La claque mentale que le Scorpion s’était infligée ramena son attention sur le choix qui le plongeait dans un abîme de perplexité depuis bientôt une heure.

Des années à officier en tant qu’assassin lui avaient appris à devenir une ombre. La plupart de ses missions exigeaient de se fondre dans le décor pour mieux surprendre sa victime et surtout, ne laisser aucune piste susceptible de mener au Sanctuaire. Et même s’il n’avait plus eu à exercer ses talents depuis le retour d’Athéna, ils étaient loin d’être rouillés.

Sauf que cette fois, il n’arrivait pas à déterminer sur quel terrain il trouverait sa proie. Rien de dramatique dans l’absolu ; observer de loin les habitudes et les fréquentations d’une personne lui suffisait généralement pour deviner les ambiances qu’elle affectionnait et faire en sorte de ne pas se démarquer, où que l’acte final doive se jouer. Mais cette proie en particulier n’avait de cesse de le surprendre. Plus il la chassait, plus son imprévisibilité le fascinait… Et lui rendait la tâche difficile.

Mais après tout, s’il connaissait si bien son objectif, le jeu n’aurait plus de sens, n’est-ce pas ?

Milo soupira. Il était le chevalier d’Or du Scorpion, par tous les Dieux, pas un collégien en train de se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous !

_Enfin, pas tout à fait…_

Il secoua ses boucles indigo dans le vain espoir de se débarrasser de l’agaçante petite voix intérieure qui persistait à le narguer. Puis récapitula les minces indices dont il disposait.

Des ongles fraîchement manucurés, coquetterie typique potentiellement indicatrice d’une sortie. Une invitation chez Mû samedi soir, déclinée pour cause d’autres plans – information heureusement transmise par Kanon, qui la tenait de Saga, qui la tenait de Mû lui-même. Vive la gazette du Sanctuaire.

Ce serait donc samedi soir. _Ce soir_. Quant au _où_ et au _quoi_ …

Rien ne troublait le comportement de Camus, ni l’ordre maniaque de son temple. Aucun flyer abandonné sur une table. Pas de vinyle inattendu sur le tourne-disque qu’affectionnait le Verseau, ni de livre mal rangé dans sa bibliothèque. Milo avait même vérifié les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d’un ingrédient révélateur, sans résultat. Sa seule découverte intéressante avait été le volume posé à côté d’un stylo sur la table de chevet, un ouvrage historique sur la série de programmes spatiaux ayant mené aux premiers pas sur la Lune. Un marque-pages indiquait la fin d’un chapitre qui s’ornait de nombreux passages soulignés et annotations dans les marges.

Une vague de tendresse avait réchauffé Milo au souvenir de la dernière fois et de son enthousiasme à l’évocation d’un documentaire sur la conquête lunaire qu’il avait vu récemment. Il ne savait pas ce qui le touchait le plus : que Camus se soit intéressé au sujet, ou qu’il ait laissé ce livre ainsi, exposé.

En sachant que Milo viendrait.

Mais rien de tout cela n’aidait à résoudre le problème présent, et Milo en venait à se dire que sans une bienheureuse, et rapide, illumination, il n’aurait plus qu’à recourir à la bonne vieille filature. Peut-être qu’un café aiderait. Avec une pensée ironique pour les bons conseils de Mû (« Encore ? Milo, tu ne crois pas que c’est de te calmer dont tu aurais besoin, plutôt ? »), il se dirigea vers la cuisine où une cafetière italienne, seul ustensile toujours impeccablement propre et prêt à l’emploi, trônait à portée de main sur le comptoir. Il en ouvrit la partie supérieure, prêt à la remplir de l’espresso corsé fourni par Angelo et…

_Il a recommencé, ce con !_

Un papier plié en quatre tenait à grand peine dans la cafetière. Milo s’en saisit et le déplia.

Il s’était à moitié attendu à un message crypté, ou écrit à l’encre sympathique, mais non. Un mot, un seul, barrait la feuille : _Homère._

Camus s’était introduit chez lui pour dissimuler un indice… pour la seconde fois. Milo avait encore envie de l’étrangler lorsqu’il repensait au jour où il avait découvert, enregistrés dans les favoris de son navigateur, une dizaine de tutoriels sur « Comment faire un nœud de cravate ». Envie qui cédait immanquablement la place à une autre lorsqu’il se rappelait comment il lui avait fait payer son offense, uniquement vêtu de l’accessoire incriminé – impeccablement noué, bien entendu.

Cela dit, ça lui avait servi de leçon : laisser son ordinateur en veille sans mot de passe à saisir pour le réactiver n’était pas très malin, même au Sanctuaire.

Il n’en restait pas moins que le Français semblait capable de prévoir ses actions avec une facilité exaspérante. Et il le narguait, en plus : Milo n’avait été absent qu’à un moment de la journée, hors de l’entraînement auquel Camus participait aussi… pendant qu’il fouillait le temple du Verseau, persuadé que son gardien avait fait un détour pour récupérer une archive quelconque au Palais.

L’irritation de s’être vu déjoué ne faisait pas le poids, toutefois, devant le soulagement de posséder enfin une piste. 

Homère. Le fameux poète grec auteur de _L’Iliade_ et _L’Odyssée._

La solution se trouvait-elle dans l’un de ces volumes, naturellement détenus par Camus ? Cela paraissait peu probable ; il savait que Milo avait déjà visité son temple et n’aurait sans doute pas le temps d’y retourner. Alors quoi ? Un lieu ? Ou ne s’agissait-il que de la première donnée d’un rébus tortueux composé par le Verseau ?

Milo sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire carnassier. Il relèverait le défi, une fois de plus. Pas question de décevoir sa proie. Et puis… il avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience.

Tout allait bien au Sanctuaire depuis leur résurrection. Les blessures avaient été pansées, les maisons zodiacales reconstruites et modernisées, les erreurs du passé pardonnées. Les entraînements avaient repris, tout comme les vieilles habitudes. Des liens distendus s’étaient renoués, de nouveaux s’étaient tissés, et l’harmonie s’installait peu à peu entre les chevaliers.

Mais Milo avait sans cesse l’impression qu’il allait tourner au coin d’un temple et tomber sur une équipe de tournage dissimulée derrière la façade en carton-pâte. Que le clap de fin allait retentir et que tous arrêteraient enfin de jouer plus ou moins mal le rôle qu’on leur avait assigné. Que des vérités que personne n’aimerait entendre remplaceraient ces dialogues qui sonnaient faux et ces rires factices. Parfois, il aurait voulu lui-même hurler « Coupez ! » tellement il n’en pouvait plus de cette mascarade. Comme si qui que ce soit de sensé pouvait croire que tout allait bien, qu’il suffisait d’un sacrifice commun et d’une bénédiction d’Athéna pour effacer des années de mensonges, de traîtrises sans nom, d’assassinats éhontés et de sentiments bafoués !

Bien sûr, il se demandait parfois s’il était le seul à percevoir les choses ainsi à cause de sa relation avec Camus. Qui, contrairement à d’autres amitiés ravivées par cette seconde chance, s’était transformée en terrain miné au point que les deux concernés ne voyaient pas d’autre solution que l’évitement.

_Sauf dans certaines circonstances.  
  
_

* * *

_  
_ A vrai dire, tous les drames survenus depuis l’apparition d’Athéna sous la forme de Saori Kido au pied du Sanctuaire n’avaient servi qu’à mettre en lumière un fait que Milo et Camus avaient nié jusque là avec obstination : leur amitié était morte depuis longtemps.

Les derniers souvenirs heureux que Milo gardait de Camus dataient d’avant le départ de celui-ci pour la Sibérie. Mais il avait changé, là-bas. A chacun de ses retours, la distance entre eux était plus grande. Et les efforts de Milo pour la combler avaient été inutiles. La retenue du Français arrêtait ses élans comme une gifle. Son refus de partager plus que des informations factuelles sur sa vie en Sibérie glaçait le Grec plus sûrement qu’une attaque en règle. L’impassibilité qu’il opposait à la colère comme aux cajoleries de Milo poussait celui-ci à jurer, frustré, qu’il en avait fini une fois pour toutes de courir après cette foutue statue de cire échappée du musée Grévin.

Pourtant il retournait toujours vers Camus. Et Camus revenait toujours vers lui. Milo savait que la mémoire d’un attachement enfantin, d’une époque où chacun était le plus fidèle soutien de l’autre, jouait un rôle dans ce refus de l’évidence. Mais ce n’était pas tout. Il y avait aussi cette envie qui le saisissait parfois, enfouir son visage dans le cou de Camus pour respirer son odeur de pin et d’agrumes. Les doigts de Camus qui venaient démêler ses boucles, mais se retiraient comme brûlés si Milo inclinait sa tête contre eux. Le regard plein d’une faim voilée que le Verseau posait parfois sur lui avant de s’en aller sur un adieu sec.

Ils s’attiraient irrésistiblement, à une vitesse décuplée par l’impatience de Milo, juste pour se fracasser à chaque tentative de rapprochement contre le mur dressé par Camus.

Et puis, la bataille du Sanctuaire, la guerre sainte, une trahison qui n’en était pas une, une première mort, une seconde, ou peut-être une troisième, Milo avait fini par perdre le compte, et une résurrection.

Et cette dispute d’un calme surréel pendant laquelle Camus lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir deviné pourquoi il était revenu au Sanctuaire sous couvert de servir Hadès. Et pire, de lui en vouloir pour ses actions pendant l’attaque des Bronzes. De s’être senti abandonné, trahi, blessé de ne même pas avoir eu droit à une explication. A un adieu.

Pendant que Camus lui assénait ses principes – le Devoir ! La dernière leçon à donner à Hyoga ! Ne pas se laisser gouverner par ses sentiments, quelles que soient les personnes concernées ! – avec l’énergie d’un homme qui se noie, Milo avait senti son cœur se consumer de peine et de frustration jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste qu’un moignon racorni dans sa poitrine. Il avait fini par interrompre la diatribe du Verseau :

\- Et comment espérais-tu que je devine tes plans, Camus ? Que je comprenne tes actes ? Alors que je ne te connais plus depuis des années ? Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu es, avait-il murmuré avant de tourner les talons.

Ils ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là.

_Sauf lorsqu’ils jouaient.  
  
_

* * *

_  
_ Quelques minutes à son clavier avaient suffi à Milo pour resserrer le champ des possibles à trois.

 _L’Odyssée de l’espace_. Un film de Stanley Kubrick datant de 1968, rediffusé à l’occasion d’un festival dans une ville voisine de Rodorio. Un classique de la science-fiction à la réputation intello… c’était possible, même si Milo avait eu l’impression que Camus ne s’intéresserait pas spontanément à une odyssée spatiale. Mais après tout, il ne s’était pas attendu non plus à ce qu’il aime le poker, avant de le voir plumer tous ses adversaires dans un casino d’Athènes… Le festival restait sur la liste.

 _Le repos d’Ulysse_. Le héros de l’ _Odyssée_ avait donné son nom à un restaurant spécialisé en fruits de mer, niché dans une crique à quelques kilomètres de Rodorio. Les photos du site montraient une petite salle au décor blanc et beige, éclairée par une grande baie vitrée et jouxtant une terrasse en bord de plage. L’atmosphère semblait à la fois sobre et chaleureuse, la vue superbe. Pour autant que Milo puisse en juger, la carte s’élevait un cran au-dessus des standards de Rodorio, aussi bien en termes de sophistication que de prix. Un endroit susceptible de plaire à Camus. Et qui devait attirer les couples désireux de s’offrir une soirée romantique comme une prairie fleurie les papillons… Un frisson indéfini parcourut Milo.

Mais il restait un autre candidat sérieux.

 _Le Cheval de Troie._ Un bar dont les liens avec la fameuse ruse d’Ulysse restaient énigmatiques avait récemment ouvert à Rodorio, dans un quartier autrefois mal famé mais qui avait subi un ravalement complet dans l’intervalle entre la fin de la guerre sainte et leur résurrection. Des galeries d’art s’étaient installées dans les hangars désaffectés, des clubs tendance avaient remplacé les tavernes miteuses et une clientèle de touristes branchés et d’artistes lassés d’Athènes y avait remplacé dealers et prostituées. Le _Cheval de Troie_ se présentait comme un « espace culturel et de détente avant-gardiste » qui associait bar à cocktails et salle d’exposition. Un vernissage devait d’ailleurs s’y tenir le soir même.

Même un classique de la science-fiction ne faisait pas le poids.

Restaurant ?

Bar ?

Dîner aux chandelles ?

Vernissage ?  
  


* * *

  
La première fois, ça avait été dans une librairie, et par hasard. Enfin, presque.

Milo cherchait un cadeau pour l’anniversaire des jumeaux quand il avait aperçu Camus qui entrait dans la boutique, à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l’avait suivi en masquant son cosmos. L’instinct, peut-être. Ou les regrets qui lui grignotaient les entrailles depuis que Camus et lui s’ignoraient. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

Il avait feint de s’intéresser à une couverture, puis à une autre, sans jamais perdre des yeux la chevelure aux reflets turquoise, ni quitter la discrétion offerte par un haut rayonnage. Puis il avait reposé un ouvrage, en avait saisi un autre, et pendant cette seconde d’inattention, Camus s’était volatilisé… Pour réapparaître au coin de l’allée dans laquelle il se trouvait, et déclarer, en pointant du menton le volume que Milo venait de remettre à sa place :

\- A mon avis, celui-là était un meilleur choix.

Milo, qui se maudissait intérieurement d’avoir sous-estimé les compétences d’espion de Camus, n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre que :

\- Ah, parce que tu les as lus tous les deux ?

\- Sinon, je ne me permettrais pas d’émettre un jugement.

Le froncement des sourcils fourchus indiquait clairement que de telles insinuations de manquement à l’éthique littéraire ne faisaient qu’aggraver le cas de Milo.

\- Eh bien… si tu m’expliquais ta préférence, alors ?

La question, posée le doigt pointé vers le café qui occupait la mezzanine au-dessus de la librairie, surprit Milo tout autant que Camus. Une fois de plus, une idée avait trouvé le raccourci qui menait directement de son cœur à sa bouche sans passer par la case cerveau. Et ça le jetterait droit dans le mur, pour ne pas changer, songea-t-il alors que le Verseau se détournait. Jusqu’à entendre le « D’accord », que Camus lui lança en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers l’escalier sans jeter un coup d’œil en arrière.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

Milo n’avait pas supporté longtemps le silence pesant qui s’était installé entre eux depuis qu’ils avaient pris place dans des fauteuils confortables face à un cappucino pour l’un, une théière pour l’autre.

\- C’est la première fois, avait répliqué Camus en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas d’ici, avait-il ajouté sans la reposer, un regard glacial fixé sur Milo.

Un regard dans lequel brillait pourtant la même lueur de défi que lorsque Camus s’apprêtait à affronter un adversaire à l’entraînement. Ou qu’il se lançait dans un quelconque débat avec la certitude d’avoir les meilleurs arguments.

\- Heu… Ben oui, tu viens du Sanctuaire, je…

\- J’habite à Athènes.

Là, Milo avait commencé à sérieusement s’inquiéter. Pour la santé mentale de son ami ou pour la sienne, au choix, mais visiblement l’une ou l’autre était en péril.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu… ?

\- Je m’appelle Camus, avait coupé l’autre. Je vis à Athènes. Je suis bibliothécaire. C’est pour ça que j’ai lu tes deux livres. Et toi ?

Milo était resté trop interloqué par cette déclaration pour réagir pendant quelques secondes. Et puis, il avait enregistré la note d’hésitation dans la voix du Français. Vu ses longs cils battre une fois, deux fois, trop vite.

L’assurance avait cédé la place à autre chose dans l’outremer de ses yeux. 

Une prière.

_Joue le jeu. S’il te plaît._

Et parce qu’ils avaient été amis, parce qu’il avait trop souffert de l’avoir perdu, parce qu’il souffrait plus encore de ne pas avoir su le retrouver, parce que sa présence chavirait toujours ses sens, Milo avait décidé de faire confiance à Camus. Parce que c’était peut-être leur dernière chance.

\- Milo, annonca-t-il en tendant la main à son interlocuteur. J’ai grandi sur une île pas très loin, alors je connais bien le coin. Je me disais aussi que je ne t’avais jamais vu dans les parages !

Si Milo avait pu imaginer que ces simples mots feraient naître sur le visage de Camus le sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus sincère qu’il y ait vu depuis leur enfance, il les aurait sans doute prononcés des années plus tôt.

Ils avaient terminé leurs consommations et en avaient commandé d’autres. Camus avait parlé à Milo des deux romans entre lesquels il avait fait semblant d’hésiter un peu plus tôt ; il connaissait bien l’œuvre de leur auteur, un écrivain de son pays d’origine. De là, la conversation avait dévié sur la France. Camus n’en gardait aucun souvenir de ses premières années mais avait eu l’occasion d’y aller plusieurs fois depuis. Puis tous deux s’étaient mis à échanger des anecdotes sur les régions du monde qu’ils avaient fréquentées, sous prétexte de « séjours linguistiques », « voyages d’études » et autres « déplacements professionnels ». Aucun n’avait osé pousser le bouchon jusqu’à parler de « vacances ».

Ils avaient évoqué jusqu’à la fermeture les lieux qu’ils avaient aimés ou détestés, les coutumes locales, les mets surprenants, les paysages les plus impressionnants. Et Milo s’était senti incroyablement bien. Pas seulement parce que Camus lui en disait plus sur sa vie qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait depuis leur enfance. Ni parce que les rayons de soleil qui teintaient de miel les tables en bois, le cliquetis des tasses, l’odeur de café et de gâteaux, les murmures des autres clients tressaient autour d’eux un cocon chaud et accueillant. Mais parce que là, dans cet échange de demi-vérités et de vrais mensonges, le regard de Camus vissé au sien, il se sentait plus à sa place, plus _lui-même_ qu’il ne l’avait été depuis sa résurrection au Sanctuaire.

Quand ils s’étaient retrouvés sur le trottoir, il y avait eu une seconde d’hésitation. Un flottement. Et puis, Camus avait devancé Milo qui s’apprêtait à parler :

\- J’ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance. C’était un agréable moment. Peut-être qu’on aura l’occasion de se revoir ?

\- Je… Moi aussi. Oui, bien sûr. Camus…

\- Il faut que j’y aille. Bonne soirée, Milo.

Et Camus avait tourné les talons, plantant là un Milo qui hésitait entre rire, pleurer ou se taper la tête contre les murs.

Le lendemain à l’entraînement, ils s’étaient salués poliment, puis ignorés, comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois. Mais la tension qui étendait ses barbelés entre eux s’était légèrement relâchée, et quand quelques jours plus tard Camus avait expliqué à Aioros qu’il entendait assister à une conférence sur les neurosciences à l’Université d’Athènes, le tout à portée d’oreille de Milo, ce dernier avait su ce qu’il lui restait à faire.

Le jeu avait commencé.  
  


* * *

  
Milo éteignit son ordinateur, en rabattit le couvercle d’un coup sec, et le glissa dans sa housse. Le soleil déclinait. Il n’avait pas le temps de chercher d’autres indices. De toute façon, il devinait confusément qu’il n’y en aurait pas. Camus le testait. Il devait choisir.

Il ouvrit à nouveau son placard, en sortit quelques effets. Son instinct ne l’avait jamais trahi. Il ne lui ferait pas défaut aujourd’hui.

_Et tu vas voir si je suis prévisible…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Note: Et voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire! Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui reviennent me lire, et tout particulièrement aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review. Votre enthousiasme m'a fait énormément plaisir, et pas mal mis la pression aussi quand même... Alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!

**Chapitre 2**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Milo tourna le coin de la rue où se trouvait le _Cheval de Troie._ Perpendiculaire à l’artère principale du quartier, celle-ci était plus calme, plus sombre aussi. Milo s’arrêta et simula l’écriture d’un message sur son téléphone, appuyé contre un mur entre deux réverbères, pile à l’endroit où l’ombre se frayait un chemin entre les cercles de lumière.

Le _Cheval de Troie_ était un ancien hangar dépourvu de fenêtres, sa façade barrée par une lourde porte de garage qui avait dû autrefois laisser passer des camions. L’absence d’enseigne lumineuse indiquait qu’il visait une clientèle d’initiés plus qu’une foule de passage. On aurait pu croire l’établissement fermé sans les quelques grappes de jeunes gens qui fumaient sur le trottoir en discutant, des verres à la main. Milo constata avec satisfaction que son jean, sa chemise ajustée et ses tennis, tous noirs mais agrémentés de bijoux pour ne pas faire trop classique – un bracelet et une bague d’argent martelé à chaque main – correspondaient parfaitement au style des hommes présents.

Première épreuve réussie.

Milo rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. Il était temps de passer à l’étape suivante.

L’entrée se trouvait sur le côté du bâtiment. Il s’agissait probablement de l’ancienne sortie de secours, raisonna Milo. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune sécurité. L’accès ne serait pas un problème. Pas comme le fameux soir de la cravate, où il avait dû trouver le moyen de s’introduire sans invitation à la réception du 14 juillet de l’ambassade de France.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la lourde porte métallique en ignorant les regards appuyés de trois filles qui papotaient en agitant dangereusement leurs cigarettes. Il avait abandonné ce genre de distractions depuis le début de ses escapades avec Camus, et n’avait aucune intention de renouer avec la pratique.

Le battant se referma derrière lui avec un bruit de tôle froissée. Milo se trouvait dans un sas mal éclairé, où un videur le toisa sans toutefois décroiser les bras. Vu sa carrure, il devait plus souvent avoir affaire à des adolescents munis de fausses cartes d’identité qu’à des bagarres. Milo le salua d’un signe de tête qui resta sans réponse avant de se diriger vers le fond du couloir d’où provenaient des basses assourdies.

Une seconde porte y ouvrait sur un espace nettement plus chaleureux que ce qu’il avait imaginé depuis l’extérieur. Les guirlandes lumineuses qui nimbaient la pièce d’un doux halo doré le transportèrent immédiatement en période de Noël. Un parquet et un mobilier de bois sombre contrastaient avec les épais tuyaux métalliques qui traversaient le plafond. Des cadres aux moulures baroques entouraient des fresques colorées peintes à même les murs de béton. Les flammes de multiples bougies tremblotaient sur les tables.

_Soirée aux chandelles quand même ?_

Il en distingua bien quelques-unes éparpillées sur le bar. Là où celui qu’il cherchait se tenait bien droit sur un tabouret, le dos tourné.

Son instinct ne l’avait pas trahi.

Un dîner romantique sur la plage, le coucher de soleil en toile de fond… Ce n’était pas eux.

Un jour, peut-être ?  
  


* * *

  
C’était Milo qui avait abordé Camus à la conférence sur les neurosciences, en prenant la place voisine de la sienne dans le vaste auditoire. Il l’avait toutefois laissé prendre l’initiative des présentations, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser. Que l’inventeur du jeu en écrive les règles... Et cette fois, Camus avait prétendu être un chercheur spécialiste de l’étude de la banquise. Milo avait dû se retenir de pouffer de rire avant de se décréter anesthésiste juste pour le plaisir de voir les yeux de son interlocuteur s’écarquiller une micro-seconde.

Il s’attendait à ne rien comprendre à l’exposé. Mais l’orateur, conscient de s’adresser principalement à un public de non-initiés, vulgarisait parfaitement son sujet : les fondements neurologiques des émotions. Milo lui avait rapidement accordé une attention passionnée, surtout lorsqu’il avait abordé la question du lien entre émotions et raison. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, avait expliqué le professeur, les deux ne s’opposaient pas. Au contraire, les émotions nous aident à prendre les meilleures décisions ; s’en retrouver privé, suite à un traumatisme crânien par exemple, peut empêcher d’agir rationnellement alors même que les capacités intellectuelles sont intactes.

Milo avait jeté un regard en coin vers Camus. Celui-ci fixait le scientifique, impassible. Mais le Verseau ne laissait jamais rien au hasard… Le cœur de Milo s’était mis à faire des claquettes dans sa poitrine.

Après la conférence, Camus avait dit se diriger vers la gare et Milo lui avait emboîté le pas. Ils avaient échangé quelques remarques banales sur la qualité de la présentation, puis le silence était tombé alors qu’ils longeaient un parc.

C’était ce moment que Milo avait choisi pour demander à Camus ce qu’il avait pensé de la théorie sur le rôle des émotions dans la prise de décision.

Il l’avait distinctement vu déglutir à la lumière d’un réverbère. Il n’avait pas répondu immédiatement et Milo, l’estomac noué, avait cru qu’il s’était trompé.

La voix de Camus était très basse lorsqu’il avait enfin parlé.

\- Je crois… Je pense… qu’elle est sans doute vraie. Nos émotions sont en grande partie ce qui fait de nous des humains, n’est-ce pas ? Essayer de les ignorer… ou pire, de les éliminer… Ça ne peut mener à rien de positif. C’est logique…

Milo avait fermé les yeux en sentant une boule dont il n’était même pas conscient libérer sa gorge.

_J’ai eu tort._

Il n’avait pas besoin des sous-titres pour comprendre l’aveu implicite. Et il mesurait combien celui-ci avait dû coûter à son ami. C’était un des piliers de son existence qu’il reniait ainsi, celui sur lequel il avait en grande partie basé son identité en tant que chevalier du Verseau, et Milo le devinait profondément déstabilisé. Qu’il lui ait fallu toute cette mise en scène pour parvenir à admettre son erreur face à Milo démontrait assez qu’il ne parvenait pas encore à assumer un changement aussi radical dans sa vision du monde.

Le Scorpion oscillait entre l’envie suicidaire de consoler Camus et une joie un peu honteuse.

Parce que ce retournement de situation laissait espérer que le Verseau n’agirait plus jamais de manière aussi aberrante que par le passé. Et qu’une véritable amitié, au moins, aurait maintenant sa place dans sa vie.

Qu’il ait voulu partager précisément cela avec Milo, en dépit de leur éloignement et de leurs désaccords, prouvait qu’il tenait réellement à lui.

Et celui-ci réalisait maintenant à quel point il en avait douté, et à quel point il avait eu besoin d’être rassuré, ne serait-ce que par des sous-entendus.

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher, le silence tremblait entre eux, et Milo avait laissé ses émotions décider pour lui.

Il s’était penché vers Camus.

D’abord, seules leurs lèvres s’étaient jointes, un peu entrouvertes, comme étonnées. Puis leurs souffles s’étaient confondus, leurs langues enlacées, et ils s’étaient perdus lentement dans la magie de ce drôle de baiser suspendu.

Et puis l’enchantement s’était rompu, libérant leurs bras ballants. Entourer un dos musclé. Caresser des cheveux soyeux. Agripper une nuque. Encercler une taille étroite. La découverte timide avait fait place à une exploration fébrile. Tous les gestes retenus, tous les mots tus, toutes les pensées interdites les avaient submergés. Milo avait grogné en signe de protestation quand Camus avait brisé l’étreinte pour saisir son visage entre ses deux mains et appuyer son front contre le sien. Il avait murmuré « Pas là-bas » et son ton mi-impérieux, mi-implorant avait transformé les jambes de Milo en guimauve.

Le quartier de l’Université ne manquait pas d’hôtels habitués à recevoir des chercheurs de passage pour une seule nuit. Milo ne s’était pas étonné de ce que Camus l’abandonne à deux pas de l’un d’entre eux en lui enjoignant de le rejoindre dans dix minutes. Ils avaient réendossé leurs rôles, après tout.

Il avait attendu, suffoquant presque de l’absence soudaine du Verseau, mais imaginant sans peine les démarches en cours. Prétendre avoir réservé une chambre par internet, comme toute personne normale. S’étonner de ce qu’il n’y ait pas trace de la réservation dans le système. Soupirer de soulagement quand la réceptionniste annoncerait qu’il restait des disponibilités, heureusement. Remercier, saisir la clé, monter se rafraîchir avant d’aller chercher la valise restée à l’Université. Surtout, ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ne pas avoir l’air d’un homme prêt à se contenter de n’importe quel taudis tant qu’il offrait un minimum d’intimité. Ne pas laisser deviner le feu qui coulait dans ses veines à l’idée des mains et de la bouche et du corps de son meilleur ami. Ne pas montrer que chaque seconde avant de retrouver le précieux contact était une seconde de trop.

Les dix minutes passées, Milo avait eu le temps de se composer une contenance. Il avait sorti son portable de sa poche et s’était approché de la réception, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été facile d’obtenir le numéro de la chambre de Camus en prétendant lui rapporter son téléphone oublié au restaurant au cours d’un dîner professionnel. L’employée avait bien proposé à Milo de le garder pour le lui remettre lorsqu’il redescendrait… Mais elle n’était pas de taille à résister au charme du Scorpion.

Par la suite, Milo ne se souviendrait d’aucun détail de la pièce. Dès qu’il y avait rejoint Camus, il s’était noyé dans sa présence, la fermeté de ses muscles sous ses doigts, la fraîcheur de son parfum, et l’impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Leurs étreintes de cette nuit avaient été trop rapides, trop intenses, trop _tout_. Au-delà du désir et du plaisir même, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque coup de rein n’exprimait que le besoin déchirant de toucher et d’être touché, d’appartenir et de posséder, de laisser leurs corps combler le gouffre qui s’était creusé entre leurs âmes.

Bien plus tard, le sommeil avait cueilli Milo sans effort pour la première fois depuis leur résurrection. Et au matin, Camus n’était plus là.  
  


* * *

  
Milo inspira, puis expira profondément avant de traverser la salle en direction de la silhouette élancée, complètement aveugle aux autres clients.

Ce moment précis suscitait toujours chez lui le même mélange d’excitation et d’appréhension. Comme si Camus risquait de lui filer entre les doigts au moindre faux pas pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
  


* * *

  
Après leur nuit athénienne, ils avaient continué comme auparavant. Sans paroles. Sans sourires. Sans même un clin d’œil pour se confirmer mutuellement qu’ils n’avaient pas rêvé. Mais il y avait eu d’autres sorties. C’était toujours Camus qui les initiait. Camus qui semait des cailloux derrière lui comme un Petit Poucet grandi trop vite, et Milo qui les suivait. Camus qui disparaissait, et Milo qui le retrouvait.

Il y avait eu d’autres noms, d’autres vies.

Celles qu’ils auraient voulu vivre, s’ils avaient été des gamins ordinaires autorisés à décider de leur futur.

Ils s’imaginaient architecte ou physicien (Camus), pilote de course ou magicien (Milo). Ils savouraient l’espace de quelques heures le plaisir de n’être que deux hommes normaux, heureux de se découvrir et de se plaire, et bâtissaient leurs châteaux en Espagne avec d’autant plus de ferveur qu’ils les savaient éphémères. Leurs inventions les illuminaient de sourires un peu tristes, comme ces vieux films nostalgiques d’un âge d’or qu’on ne connaîtra jamais.

Celles qu’ils avaient presque vécues.

Camus, qui se prétendait professeur d’arts martiaux, avait raconté l’accident qui avait coûté la vie à son meilleur élève avec des mots arrachés un à un au plus profond de ses tripes, témoins d’un chagrin qu’il ne s’était jamais autorisé à exprimer. Milo s’était fabriqué un passé de légionnaire pour évoquer les vies innocentes prises sur ordre d’un supérieur dévoyé. Lorsqu’il avait osé croiser les yeux de Camus après avoir déposé sa honte à ses pieds, il s’en était senti lavé par son regard qui ne jugeait pas.

Ces soirées-là étaient graves, douloureuses, mais elles leur apportaient le même soulagement que l’extraction d’une dent pourrie sur le point de provoquer une infection généralisée.

C’était Camus qui avait eu l’idée de ce jeu, Camus qui en avait sans doute le plus besoin, mais tous les deux en profitaient.

Milo, pour se convaincre qu’il ne laisserait plus jamais Camus lui échapper, même si Hadès en personne revenait le réclamer. Camus, pour avoir la certitude que Milo viendrait toujours le chercher, quelles que puissent être les difficultés.

Sans parler du fait que pour la première fois depuis des années, ils s’amusaient. Le secret, les énigmes, l’improvisation, la surprise soufflaient un vent de légèreté dans leurs vies chargées de trop de drames et de responsabilités. Le silence qui les séparait était passé d’hostile à complice, trop solide encore pour pouvoir être brisé mais de plus en plus transparent, les révélant l’un à l’autre au lieu de les dissimuler.

C’était tellement plus facile de dévoiler ses blessures à l’abri d’une identité d’emprunt. Tellement plus facile de réconforter et de se laisser réconforter, loin des armures et de l’obligation d’être des surhommes. Tellement plus facile de se pardonner, loin des temples qui avaient vu couler tant de sang et de larmes. Tellement plus facile de se réapprendre l’un l’autre, loin de tout ce qui les avait séparés. Tellement plus facile de se mettre à nu en portant un masque.

Il y avait eu d’autres chambres d’hôtel, aussi. Leurs corps y poursuivaient les conversations commencées plus tôt, disaient tout ce que leurs cœurs cachaient encore, en des déclarations muettes tantôt passionnées et tantôt d’une telle douceur qu’elles ne pouvaient se traduire que du bout des doigts.

Au matin, Camus n’était jamais là.  
  


* * *

  
Pour Milo, ces nuits paraissaient infiniment plus réelles que toutes ses journées au Sanctuaire, oppressé par les non-dits et une routine dénuée de sens.

Il savait pourtant que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il avait besoin de cette acceptation, de cette sincérité, au quotidien et à visage découvert. Même si ce n’était qu’avec une personne. Et il avait besoin de Camus, tout court.

Il voulait pouvoir continuer la conversation de la veille quand il le croisait au Palais. Soigner ses plaies après un entraînement particulièrement brutal. S’asseoir avec lui sur la plage et poser la tête sur son épaule. S’il persistait à dissocier sa relation avec Camus de sa vie en tant que Milo, chevalier du Scorpion, ses cheveux allaient finir par virer de couleur… Et il était certain qu’il en allait de même pour le Verseau, à la différence que celui-ci n’était pas prêt. Il n’avait pas encore réussi à abattre les murs qu’il avait érigés entre lui et ses sentiments, lui et Milo. Il ne parvenait qu’à les contourner.

Et cette fois Milo devait faire preuve de patience, quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

Ils y arriveraient.

_Ce soir, peut-être._

Comme à chaque fois, l’espoir fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort alors qu’il prenait possession du siège qui jouxtait celui de Camus.

Celui-ci sirotait un cocktail aux improbables couleurs pastel, les yeux dans le vague.

Une barmaid blonde s’approcha, tout sourire, de son nouveau client.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- La même chose que Monsieur.

\- Un Calypso ? C’est notre cocktail maison, très bon choix, minauda la jeune fille.

Camus n’avait pas bougé. De toute façon, Milo n’avait pas imaginé qu’une entrée en matière aussi banale puisse faire l’affaire. Cette phase-là de la partie s’était corsée, surtout depuis que le dernier round se jouait au lit.

Il feignit donc également d’ignorer son voisin, non sans l’observer du coin de l’œil. Ce qu’il était beau, avec cette rivière de cheveux bleu-vert coulant sur le gilet anthracite qui cintrait sa chemise blanche et son jean serré… Heureusement que Milo ne les aurait privés pour rien au monde du plaisir de la séduction et des précieux échanges qui l’accompagnaient. Sinon… sinon, il aurait risqué de soulever Camus de son tabouret pour le plaquer contre le bar. Surtout à le voir… _sucer sa paille ?_ Avec cette mine rêveuse…

Milo sentit ses reins s’enflammer.

_Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?!_

Il se concentra sur les mouvements de la barmaid qui agitait son shaker. Porta la main droite à ses boucles. Y enfonça ses doigts. Les ébouriffa. Puis tenta de les lisser. Lentement.

Coup d’œil à droite.

Des doigts crispés sur le pied du verre où la paille reposait, délaissée.

Milo s’autorisa un sourire en coin.

\- Et voilà ! J’espère qu’il vous plaira, lança la barmaid en posant un verre orné d’un petit parasol devant Milo.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Il donne envie rien qu’à le regarder.

La barmaid sourit de toutes ses dents. Camus renifla.

Milo goûta à son cocktail. Une base de vodka. Pas étonnant.

\- Il est corsé, non ?

Cette fois, Camus tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Tu dois avoir plus l’habitude que moi, alors.

Camus haussa les épaules en ramenant son regard sur les rangées de bouteilles derrière le bar.

\- Peut-être.

\- Il faut dire que j’ai toujours eu du mal avec la vodka, continua Milo qui n’allait pas se laisser refroidir pour si peu. Je préfère le rhum. La boisson des pirates.

Il aurait pu jurer que les commissures des lèvres de Camus s’étaient brièvement relevées.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir un cocktail qui en contenait, alors.

\- Mais j’aime me laisser surprendre. C’est comme ça qu’on fait les plus belles découvertes !

Camus avait pivoté vers lui et ramenait maintenant délicatement sa chevelure dans son dos, dégageant au passage ses épaules, son cou mince, une oreille...

Instantanément, tous les sens du prédateur qu’était Milo se focalisèrent sur cette gorge blanche dont il savait la peau si douce, si sensible…

Bon, d’accord. Les cheveux, c’était une arme à double tranchant.

Il dut faire un effort pour s’arracher à son trouble et reprendre conscience de son environnement. La musique dont la cadence s’était faite plus rapide, comme en écho aux battements de son cœur. Les bruissements de conversations animées. Le mugissement du mixeur qui pilait de la glace. La légère odeur d’alcool. Le petit air satisfait de Camus.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je demandais quelles découvertes, par exemple ?

\- Oh… Un peu de tout !

Milo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et aspira quelques gorgées sans le quitter du regard avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Bien. Lui aussi savait se servir d’une paille, à en croire les pupilles dilatées de sa proie.

\- … Tu sais, par exemple quand tu erres un peu au hasard dans les rues d’une ville inconnue et que tu tombes tout à coup sur cette petite merveille qui ne figure dans aucun guide ?

\- Je vois, oui…

Camus se perdit un instant dans l’observation du comptoir.

\- … Ou quand tu cherches un bouquin dans une librairie, que tu te trompes de rayon et que tu aperçois ce titre qui t’interpelle tellement que tu es obligé de l’acheter?

Milo répondit au sourire de Camus. Visiblement, le Verseau était aussi incapable que lui de faire durer le plaisir.

\- Enchanté. Milo.

\- Camus.

Leur poignée de main se prolongea à peine plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Tu es venu pour le vernissage, ou juste pour boire un verre ?

\- Le vernissage. Je dirige une galerie à Athènes et l’artiste m’intéresse. Et toi ?

\- Pour apprendre à aimer la vodka, répliqua Milo avec un sourire enjôleur.

Camus haussa les sourcils.

\- Et ?

\- Je crois que j’y prends goût.

Milo adorait quand les pommettes de Camus rosissaient comme ça.

\- Ça va t’avancer, dans la vie…

\- En fait, oui, rit Milo. Ça pourrait bien être utile pour un de mes projets.

\- Ah ? Lequel ?

Milo se délecta un instant de l’air perplexe de son compagnon.

\- J’ai l’intention d’aller quelque part où on en boit beaucoup, alors ça favorisera sûrement les contacts avec les locaux.

Camus dardait maintenant sur lui le genre de regard qui avait dû faire comprendre à ses apprentis qu’ils avaient intérêt à dire la vérité, toute la vérité, et plus vite que ça.

\- La Sibérie, poursuivit Milo sans se laisser intimider. Tu connais ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux aller faire en Sibérie ?

Le ton véhément ne laissait aucun doute sur la surprise de Camus. Si Milo avait voulu le faire sortir de son rôle… Il avait presque réussi.

\- Je veux dire… C’est original, comme destination.

Il s’était vite repris, comme il fallait s’y attendre.

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire du tourisme.

Milo avait rapproché son tabouret de celui de Camus et se penchait vers lui, baissant la voix autant que la musique le permettait.

\- Je suis photographe animalier et là-bas, il y a celui dont je rêve depuis des années. La panthère des neiges.

\- Ah…

Camus paraissait intrigué, mais rasséréné maintenant qu’il avait la certitude que le jeu continuait.

\- Pour moi, ce sont les plus beaux des grands fauves, continua Milo en positionnant son genou à quelques millimètres de celui de Camus. Les plus méconnus, aussi. Elles ne se laissent pas facilement observer. Elégantes, solitaires et mystérieuses… S’il le faut, j’attendrai des mois pour en apercevoir une. Plus encore pour comprendre ses habitudes et me faire accepter sur son territoire.

Il s’était encore incliné vers Camus, ou peut-être que c’était l’inverse, mais il pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur, pin, agrumes et un peu de vodka, et il aurait été tellement facile de poursuivre le mouvement et de l’embrasser…

Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas maintenant que Camus le regardait avec ces yeux d’océan en pleine tempête, seul signe visible de sa confusion.

Milo s’était vite rendu compte qu’autant le Français adoptait sans vergogne les attitudes les plus provocantes, autant la moindre déclaration à contenu potentiellement sentimental le plongeait dans un profond malaise.

Il s’était promis de respecter ses limites. D’être là pour l’accueillir chaque fois qu’il réussirait à les franchir au prix de nombreux détours, sans jamais tenter de l’y contraindre. Mais maintenant il avait peur d’en avoir trop dit, trop vite et trop sérieusement.

Il cherchait un moyen de se rattraper quand Camus se laissa glisser de son siège, effleurant au passage son genou.

\- Je crois qu’il vaut mieux que j’aille voir l’exposition maintenant, avant qu’il n’y ait trop de monde. Ça te tente ?

Le soulagement envahit Milo en constatant que Camus avait décidé de mettre un terme à la conversation plutôt qu’à la soirée.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Je compte sur toi pour m’expliquer les tableaux, par contre.

\- Tu peux.

Milo eut à peine le temps de s’interroger sur l’expression déterminée qui avait traversé le visage du Français l’espace d’une seconde. Celui-ci s’éloignait déjà son verre à la main, laissant à Milo le soin de payer leurs deux cocktails.

Juste punition pour son effronterie, sans doute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture! Suite et fin la semaine prochaine.
> 
> * Cette théorie n'est pas de moi, mais du neurologue Antonio Damasio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Note: Et voici la dernière partie de cette histoire! Merci encore pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous lui avez réservé. J'espère que la conclusion ne vous décevra pas.

**Chapitre 3**

Milo rattrapa Camus alors que celui-ci poussait la porte de l’espace d’exposition indiqué en grand sur un panneau entouré de guirlandes. Derrière celle-ci, une salle très semblable à la précédente, mais bien plus lumineuse grâce à un savant éclairage indirect. Les nappes électro du bar y parvenaient juste assez pour enrober les conversations d’un tissu feutrées. Un couple commentait assidûment un tableau à voix basse. Une jeune fille prenait des notes dans un calepin. L’artiste, que le flyer disposé à l’entrée montrait dans une pose réfléchie, ses lunettes à monture épaisse sur le nez, n’était visible nulle part. Camus avait eu raison de supposer qu’il n’y aurait pas encore foule…

Milo laissa son regard errer sur les œuvres accrochées aux murs.

Une douzaine de toiles. Uniformément blanches.

Il grimaça. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien à l’art contemporain. Autant certains tableaux plus classiques l’émouvaient profondément, autant cela le dépassait qu’on admire des barbouillages dignes d’un enfant de quatre ans sous prétexte que le concept était génial. Et alors là, on touchait vraiment le fond...

Il ravala un commentaire ironique. Si Camus l’avait emmené ici, c’était qu’il appréciait ces tableaux. Ou qu’il y percevait une signification particulière. Quoi qu’il pût en penser par ailleurs, Milo ferait l’effort d’essayer d’y trouver ce qui intéressait son ami.

Celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers le monochrome le plus éloigné des autres visiteurs.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il lorsque Milo se fut arrêté à ses côtés, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Une toile. Peinte en blanc.

\- Et à part ça ?

\- Eh bien… pas grand-chose, honnêtement.

Camus émit un soupir à mi-chemin entre la lassitude et l’agacement.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais te montrer patient et observateur.

\- C’est le cas.

\- Alors accorde un peu d’attention à ce tableau et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Camus recula légèrement, laissant Milo seul face à la toile. Celui-ci se concentra sur le rectangle immaculé. Qu’est-ce qui se cachait derrière cette surface blanche ? Il la fixa pendant ce qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des heures, tous ses sens de Scorpion en alerte.

Et peu à peu, il les vit. Des irrégularités dans la couche de matière. De légères stries qui réfléchissaient la lumière lorsqu’il inclinait la tête, dessinant des vallons et des rivières enneigés. Des nuances qui se révélaient peu à peu, au point qu’il lui semblait soudain que le blanc avait entièrement disparu pour céder la place à toute une palette de gris, de bleus, de roses et de jaunes glacés. Des transparences qui se fondaient dans des zones plus opaques. Et parfois, affleurant sous la peinture, quelques centimètres de toile brute.

La fragilité insensée qui se dégageait du tableau le percuta comme un Great Horn. Comment ne l’avait-il pas ressentie avant, alors qu’elle était là, dans chaque coup de pinceau timide, dans chaque couleur effacée, dans ces fissures qui crevassaient la croûte, dans l’épaisseur de ce manteau blanc qui recouvrait pudiquement le canevas ?

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu’il restait là, buvant des yeux chaque détail douloureux qui s’offrait à lui.

Camus s’était approché à nouveau et se tenait juste derrière lui. Milo pouvait sentir son souffle trembler dans sa nuque.

L’emmener d’ici, lui créer un cocon de ses bras, lui promettre qu’ils joueraient à ce jeu toute leur vie si c’était ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Camus…

\- Tu veux toujours que je t’explique le tableau ?

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je crois que j’ai compris et…

Milo ne reconnaissait pas cette voix fêlée qui était pourtant la sienne.

\- Moi j’ai envie de le faire.

Juste un murmure.

Milo s’obligea à respirer.

\- Ce que j’y vois d’abord, c’est la peur… La peur d’assumer des teintes franches, de respirer librement, de montrer ses aspérités, ou d’ouvrir la profondeur au regard des spectateurs … C’est ce que tu as perçu aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

Milo frissonna, autant sous l’effet de la proximité de Camus qui chuchotait maintenant à son oreille que sous celui de ses paroles. Il acquiesça de la tête.

\- Voilà. Imagine maintenant l’artiste… comme il doit craindre que personne ne prenne le temps de regarder assez longtemps et assez attentivement pour voir ce que le blanc cache. Que personne n’essaie jamais d’exhumer ces nuances qui osent à peine exister, ces imperfections qui se dissimulent au premier coup d’œil. Que personne ne sache apprécier le tableau… _grâce à_ , et pas _malgré_ elles ?

_Oh, Camus._

_-_ Mais au-delà de la peur, tu vois…

Était-il possible qu’il entende un sourire dans le filet de voix du Verseau ?

\- Tu vois, en haut à gauche, et au milieu, ces petits espaces où la toile nue transparaît ? Pour moi… c’est un signe. Comme si le blanc se retirait un peu pour laisser la place à quelque chose de s’exprimer. Quelque chose comme… Un désir. Un _besoin_. De _plus_. D’une couleur pure, chaude, vive, lumineuse, qui viendrait combler ce vide. Il me semble que ça suffirait pour bouleverser totalement le sens de cette toile, tu ne crois pas ? Elle aurait tellement plus de force… Si on y ajoutait du rouge…

Le front de Camus s’appuya doucement contre l’épaule de Milo et les doigts de celui-ci vinrent se mêler à ceux de son amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le temps que le tremblement de Camus s’apaise et que la douce chaleur qui avait inondé chaque fibre de Milo se retire. Alors celui-ci se retourna enfin et saisit le visage de Camus entre ses deux mains.

\- Camus… Viens avec moi ?

Camus hocha la tête.  
  


* * *

  
La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient trouvés ensemble dans les appartements privés du temple du Scorpion datait d’avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Camus jetait autour de lui des regards à la fois curieux et incertains, et Milo ne se sentait guère plus à l’aise.

Il avait tellement espéré pouvoir emmener Camus ici et maintenant sa présence lui semblait irréelle, comme ces images dont on ne sait pas si elles relèvent du rêve ou du souvenir.

Mais c’était lui qui avait voulu franchir ce pas et il devait l’assumer, ou leur histoire serait condamnée à n’exister qu’entre parenthèses.

Pour couper court au déferlement de pensées, il attrapa la main de Camus et l’attira dans sa chambre à coucher, où ils s’assirent au bord du lit. Comme quand ils étaient enfants et qu’il devait absolument lui confier un secret important, la découverte d’œufs dans un nid – « tu crois qu’on verra les oisillons ? Et qu’on pourra les aider à apprendre à voler ? » ou une rumeur sur la présence d’un fantôme dans les catacombes du palais.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent et se retinrent, encore un peu hésitants, comme deux adolescents avant leur première fois.

_Toi. Moi. Ici._

_Oui._

Un sourire comme un barrage qui cède.

La seconde d’après, ils s’embrassaient à pleine bouche, la danse impatiente de leurs langues chassant leurs dernières craintes, leurs mains partant à l’assaut du corps de l’autre, enfin libres de chercher le contact tant attendu.

La chemise de Milo ne tenait déjà plus qu’à un bouton qu’il se débattait toujours avec le gilet de Camus, les doigts tremblants d’émotion et d’envie.

\- Laisse-moi faire, maladroit.

\- Si tu n’avais pas des goûts de dandy, aussi…

\- Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas, ronronna Camus en taquinant du bout de l’ongle l’érection qui déformait le jean de Milo, lui arrachant un grondement.

Milo le jeta sans égards sur le matelas.

\- Tu vas voir, si ça ne me plaît pas…

Il effaça le sourire de Camus d’un baiser profond avant de s’attaquer à sa gorge. Ses lèvres glissèrent en un frôlement jusqu’à la clavicule, puis revinrent pincer le point où battait le pouls du Verseau, intensifiant la pression au fur et à mesure qu’il le sentait accélérer, puis bondir au rythme de ses attentions. Il plongea vers le torse enfin dénudé, en goûta la peau lisse. Chacun des frissons que sa langue répandait dans les flancs de son amant se répercutait dans ses reins, le son de leurs respirations saccadées mettait le feu à son bas-ventre, les mains de Camus qui finissaient de le déshabiller lui tiraient des grognements à chaque attouchement.

Il revint prendre sa bouche encore, jusqu’à ce que le souffle lui manque, et caressa tendrement son visage tandis qu’il s’abîmait dans les yeux assombris par le désir qui le fixaient. Déesse… Avait-il seulement connu le sens du verbe _vouloir_ , avant Camus, avant ces nuits et ce regard ?

Soudain Camus happa le pouce qui dessinait ses lèvres pour le sucer vigoureusement, libérant une coulée de lave dans l’aine de Milo qui dut se dégager, tendu jusqu’à la douleur.

\- Tu essaies de me transmettre un message ?

\- A toi de… Ah !

Sa dextérité retrouvée, Milo avait enfin débarrassé Camus de son pantalon et de son boxer et lui infligeait maintenant une caresse qui laissait le Français muet, tête rejetée en arrière et bouche entrouverte sur un halètement rauque. Milo se mordit la lèvre, hypnotisé par le spectacle de sa proie enfin à sa merci, son propre besoin croissant au rythme de sa main, encore plus, trop… Il en fut presque soulagé quand Camus attrapa son poignet et l’obligea à le lâcher.

Ils s’accordèrent un répit, simplement allongés l’un à côté de l’autre à se dévorer des yeux. Nus, ensemble, pantelants d’excitation, dans le lit du temple du Scorpion. Amis. Amants. Amoureux. Sous tous les noms et dans toutes leurs vies.

Ce fut Camus qui vint se coller contre Milo et ils s’enroulèrent l’un dans l’autre, gémissant quand leurs membres gonflés se touchaient dans leur tentative de ne pas laisser un centimètre carré de peau esseulé.

Leurs cœurs qui cognent dans leurs poitrines, leurs sexes pulsant l’un contre l’autre, leurs désirs qui se répondent et s’amplifient mutuellement, le sang qui bat à leurs tempes. Se perdre dans ce tourbillon de sensations, ne plus savoir où commence l’un et où finit l’autre.

Et des baisers encore, des dents qui impriment leur marque, de délicieuses griffures, des mains qui attrapent à pleine poignée des cheveux fous, et qui tirent, et oh ! ces décharges qui partent du crâne et électrisent chacun de ses nerfs !

Se venger sur le lobe d’une oreille, un mamelon durci, un nombril frémissant, savourer chaque feulement de plaisir.

Et enfin, l’intrusion tant attendue, la douleur exquise, le dos arqué, en demande de plus.

Enfin, s’offrir à sa proie.

Enfin recevoir Camus en lui, le sentir se frayer un chemin, dur et brûlant, jusqu’au point où tous les masques tombent. S’étendre et s’ouvrir pour l’accueillir au plus intime de son être. S’abandonner à son rythme. Le laisser partir pour mieux revenir, encore, plus loin, plus vite, plus fort, l’accompagner des reins, crier son nom et tous les mots d’amour, ne rien retenir.

Et s’embraser.  
  


* * *

  
Dans une demi-torpeur, Milo caressait les cheveux de Camus.

Lorsque les dernières étincelles de leurs orgasmes s’étaient éteintes, ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés sans parler. A s’écouter respirer en ne bougeant que pour déposer un baiser papillon sur un front, une joue, une tempe. Puis son amant s’était endormi la tête sur sa poitrine, un bras autour de sa taille et les jambes mêlées aux siennes.

Le lendemain matin, il ne serait plus là. Ce n’était pas grave. Ils avaient franchi un palier, et le jeu allait continuer. Il leur restait tant de choses à apprendre l’un de l’autre, tant de complicité à partager.

Avant de s’aimer à visage découvert.

Milo sourit. Il ne doutait plus de savoir l’apprivoiser.

Sa panthère des neiges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue!
> 
> J'accompagne ce petit texte d'une pensée pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui craignent pour leur santé ou celle de leurs proches, ou prennent soin des malades. Courage.


End file.
